1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data authoring device which sets predetermined relevant information for an information presenting apparatus to output the predetermined relevant information in association with spatial orientation information with respect to an object in the real world and/or a previously decided marker.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information presenting apparatuses which output predetermined relevant information with respect to an object in the real world and/or a previously decided marker, apparatuses utilizing a two-dimensional code have been known very well. Of these apparatuses, there is an apparatus which outputs relevant information by use of spatial orientation information of the object and/or the previously decided marker. In this apparatus, as shown in FIG. 30, a two-dimensional code 601 is read by a camera (not shown) as a marker printed on a name card 600 which is the object, and a two-dimensionally coded ID is analyzed by a program in a computer not shown. Next, there is proposed an apparatus in which a face photograph 602 of a person corresponding to this ID is read from an image file specified by the ID, and displayed in a display 700 of the computer next to the two-dimensional code 601 on the name card 600. An example of such an apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-82107.
In a case where the face photograph 602 is displayed beside the two-dimensional code 601 on the name card 600 as in the apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-82107, the face photograph may be displayed in a coordinates region which has moved in parallel from a position coordinates of the two-dimensional code 601 to a neighboring region on the same plane, and therefore an output coordinates can be easily calculated and set.